the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 8 and 9
Heyy guys :D For a special treat this Friday, you can have two chapters for the price of one! :D That’s right, enjoy it! I think I’ll do this every Friday actually, make them double days. < Chapter 7 ' Chapter 8- With Patricia, Amber scrambled around the campus, searching wildly for Jason. He had to be somewhere! It wasn’t like he could just disappear. Then again… “Jason!” Amber called, accidentally attracting the attention of a bunch of other guys with the same name. Patricia shushed her. “We don’t want everyone getting suspicious,” “Oh please. When has anyone ever ''not gotten suspicious of us? It’s like our thing,” “You have a point. But seriously, shut it until we find him.” “Fine,” Amber groaned. They continued wandering the campus, and wherever Amber looked, she could not see any sign of her old teacher. Did Mara make a mistake? No, it was clearly him in the picture. “Where’s Jason?!” Patricia hissed to her. Amber shrugged. “He’s gotta be here ''somewhere. ''Ooh, wait a minute!” “What?” “Over there!” Amber pointed towards a man not too far away. “I think it’s him.” Patricia stared at him for a minute, then nodded. “It’s him. Come on!” The two girls ran off to reach him, calling his name. “Jason! Jason, it’s us! Patricia and Amber, from Anubis?” Jason turned around, and Amber grinned, as well as gave a little excited bounce. “This is awesome! We finally found you!” “Where have you ''been, ''Jason?” Patricia asked. He looked at them for a long while in silence. And then… Turned and started walking away. Amber’s jaw dropped. “What?” “Hey, wait a minute!” Patricia grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Amber stood next to her, and helped her friend stop him from leaving again. “What’s wrong with you?!” “It is like, so rude to walk away from people Mr. Winkler,” Jason’s expression was stone cold and almost angry as he locked eyes with the both of them- first her, then Patricia. His gaze scared him- there was something wrong. Then, an instant later, he softened up- looking almost normal- and he smiled. “Patricia, Amber, it’s great to see you both again! What have you been up to?” Amber was too shocked to answer, but Patricia said- obviously trying to keep her voice calm- “We, uh, go to school here. What are you doing here, Jason?” She looked like she wanted to ask something else, but stopped herself. “I teach here now,” He said. “I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each-other again, won’t we? Well, listen, I have to go now, but we should catch up one of these times. It was great seeing you both!” “Uh-huh…y-you too,” Amber said, with a forced smile. Jason smiled at them both and started walking away. But there was something strange about it- he was too stiff, too upright, maybe. When he was gone, Patricia turned to her, looking horrified. “What was ''that ''about?” “I don’t know…but we have to tell the others. Let’s go.” '''And, here comes chapter 9! Chapter 9- “And then he just walked away!” Patricia finished. “It was seriously weird.” “And he was so creepy! Like…almost Rufus level creepy. But worse, because Jason is usually nice.” Fabian listened to their story in interest, even taking notes on a napkin, much to Eddie’s amusement. It was that evening, and Sibuna was all out at a restaurant for dinner and a meeting. Nobody was really eating, however; they were all listening. “What do you think happened to him?” Alfie asked. “Maybe he was possessed! By Aaaaaaaaa-“ Alfie stretched out the letter “A”, possibly to make it more dramatic. Next to him, Fabian noticed Amber mumbling something. It sounded like, “''Don’t say Aliens.”'' “-Ghost!” “Possible,” Nina said, “But if so, why would the ghost be possessing him anyways? And why would it allow him to act normal afterwards?” KT shrugged. “Ghosts do crazy things. One time, I heard a story about a ghost who possessed a man to make him do weird yoga poses in the mirror,” “You sure it wasn’t that time we told you we saw Victor exercising?” Jerome asked her jokingly. Fabian put down his fork, frustrated because of the fact that he couldn’t think of any reasonable response, just like every other year. “It just doesn’t make sense though! I’m not saying we should rule out the ghost idea completely, but it just… I just don’t know. Besides… we don’t know where he was in the first place. And wasn’t he supposed to be dead by now?” “What are you saying?” Joy asked him. “I don’t know, maybe…maybe that it’s not even really him.” Everyone stared at him, in silence. “Of course it’s him! He knew who we were,” Amber said. “Did he?” Fabian asked. “Or could he have been pretending?” “Well…” Patricia sounded nervous. “You think it could have been someone else? But that’s not possible, unless he has some really creepy twin,” Her voice was weak; Fabian figured that she was struggling to deal with the current revelation. She looked the most upset out of everyone. Jerome leaned back in his chair. “Then I say, we find out for sure. Someone’s gotta spy on this creep…and that someone is going to be me.” He smirked, and while looking right at him, he added, “Bet I’ll find out a lot, eh, Rutter?” “I…guess so?” He laughed and nudged Joy, who just rolled her eyes. “So, you want to spy on him?” Nina asked. Jerome nodded, serious. “I bet you that I could find out what he’s up to,” “Ooh, sneaking and scheming, I guess it really is a job for you, Clarke,” Mick said teasingly. “Don’t make me get over there, meathead,” “ANYWAY,” Patricia said, “I think you should do it. But be careful. If he notices you, who knows what he might do?” He laughed and leaned back again, winking at her. “Patricia, Patricia, please. I am a master at stealth. You’ll see.” Eddie, who had been quiet for most of the dinner, nodded. “All I can say is, good luck, Jerry. You’ll do fine.” What’s going on with “Jason”? What will Jerome find out? And just what will happen next? Find out next time on HOA:TRC. Thanks for reading! Also, DISCLAIMER before you guys freak at me: Jason is indeed alive in this story, and he will play a future role, even if this current “Jason” isn’t him. So with that said, get ready for chapter 10 tomorrow :) Chapter 10 > Category:Blog posts